Miho Nishizumi/Gallery
Character Identification MihoNishizumi02.jpg|Miho Nishizumi's picture from the official website. C8b3Bq1wkpU.jpg Anime Miho Get Surprised.png|Kaboom! Miho still traumatized by her Sensha-do experience. 8BF96766-757E-4C80-BE20-6CE66A5CB887.jpeg|Miho pressured by her mates for choosing a swimsuit. YukariPumpingIron.png|Miho at the beach. HanaSummerOutfit.png|Visiting Mako's grandma. Mihos-bedroom.png|Miho in her bedroom before the match against Kuromorimine. Apology.png Der Film Covering for Miho.png|Maho covering for Miho. Moved to tears.png|Moved to tears by her sister coming to help. Sisters in arms.png|Miho and her sister after the match against the University. Das Finale KISS.png Donzoko brawl.gif Manga Miho at the beginning of the manga.jpg Yukari and Miho.jpg|Yukari and Miho Anglerfish Team.jpg|Anglefish Team Yukari and Miho in color.jpg Anchovy and Carpaccio in the original manga.jpg Before the fight.jpg|Rival School's Commanders greeting Miho during the finals. Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! Shiho scolding miho and maho.jpg|Miho and Maho scolded by her mother. Boko Shiho.png|Miho thrilled to see Boko. Nishizumis.JPG|Young Miho in her mother's arms. Miho-anglerfish-hat.jpg Young Erika.png|Scolded by a young Erika. Phase Erika TeamMiho.png|Team Miho during the contest match against Erika for the place of vice-commander. Ribbon Warrior Anglefish Team Ribbon Warrior.jpg|Miho during the Cauldron Tournament after match party. Duel Miho and Maho.jpg Little Army Little Army II Miho Little Army 2.jpg|Miho in Little Army 2. Miho in Little Army 2.jpg Saga of Pravda Let's play sis.PNG Supplemental Material Miho thinking.jpg miho angler fish.jpg miho alice and hana.jpg miho and the crew.jpg Panzer II family.jpg Miho und Saori.jpg 2016-10-05-863962.png New Year.jpg Andou marie nishizumi miho and oshida girls und panzer accf59f0552f7e32852d19fdfa7da578.jpg sis.jpg Ooarai maidens.jpg Marie and miho.png Memories.jpg Christmasuki.jpg A Shooting Star.jpeg Miho Darjeeling.jpeg|Miho with Darjeeling. Miho and kay.png|Miho and Kay in Aoshidan uniform Beach Volleyball.jpg|Volleyball 2016-07-24-848489.jpeg Costumes from GuP Great Tankery Operation '★1-2' Miho-ooarai-uniform2-upbystan.png|Miho in Ooarai Uniform. Miho-ooarai-sensha-uniform-upbystan.png|Miho in Ooarai Sensha-dō Uniform. '★3' Miho-ooarai-uniform-upbystan.jpg|Miho in Ooarai Uniform. '★4' Miho-casual-dress-upbystan.jpg|Miho's Casual Outfit. Miho-goth-dress2-upbystan.jpg|Miho's Black Charisma Idol Outfit. Miho-ooarai-senshado-uniform-musician-upbystan.jpg|Miho Musician in Ooarai Sensha-dō Uniform. Miho-halloween-ouftit-upbystan.jpg|Miho's Halloween Outfit (2016). Miho-boko-outfit-upbystan.jpg|Miho's Boko Outfit. MihoSwimsuit.jpg|Miho's Swimsuit (2017). MihoCasual2.jpg|Miho's Casual Outfit 2. MihoMA-1Idol.jpg|Miho's MA-1 Idol Outfit. MihoFlowerRoad.jpg|Miho's Flower Road Outfit. MihoPyjama.jpg|Miho's Pyjama Outfit. '★5' Miho-musician-dress-upbystan.jpg|Miho Musician in Parade Outfit. Miho-christimas-dress-upbystan.jpg|Miho's Christmas Outfit. Miho-uchikade-dress-upbystan.jpg|Miho's Hina Festival Outfit. Miho-anglerfish-dress-upbystan.jpg|Miho's Team Mascot Outfit. MihoKMM.jpg|Miho in KMM Uniform. Mihoswimsuit2016.png|Miho's Swimsuit (2016). Miho-football-dress-upbystan.jpg|Miho's Foot Outfit. Miho-maid-dress-upbystan.jpg|Miho's Maid Outfit. Miho-party-dress-upbystan.jpg|Miho's Party Dress (1st Anniversary). Miho-ooarai-sensha-uniform3-upbystan.jpg|Miho in Ooarai Sensha-dō Uniform (1st Anniversary). Miho-idol-dress-upbystan.jpg|Miho's Ooarai Idol Outfit. Miho-furisode-dress-upbystan.jpg|Miho's New Year Outfit. Miho-sexy-military-outfit-upbystan.jpg|Miho's Butterfly JS Idol Outfit. Miho-goth-dress-upbystan.jpg|Miho's University Idol Outfit. Miho-goth-dress1-upbystan.jpg|Miho's KMM Idol Outfit. MihoWeddingOutfit.jpg|Miho's Wedding Outfit. MihoLycee.jpg|Miho's Lycee Outfit. MihoKuma.jpg|Miho's Kuma Bear Outfit. MihoHalloween17.jpg|Miho's Halloween Outfit (2017). MihoAnniversary.jpg|Miho's Party Dress (2nd Anniversary). MihoREZero.jpg|Miho's RE:Zero Outfit. MihoWinter.jpg|Miho In Ooarai Winter Uniform. MihoValentine.jpg|Miho's Valentine Outfit. MihoNaval.jpg|Miho in Murakami Uniform. MihoSwimsuit18.jpg|Miho's Swimsuit (2018). MihoSega.jpg|Miho's Sega Cafe Collab Outfit. MihoSummary.jpg|Miho in Ooarai Uniform. Miho3rdAnniv.jpg|Miho's 3rd Anniversary Outfit. Miho3rdAnnivCP.jpg|Miho's 3rd Anniversary Outfit 2. MihoChina.jpg|Miho's Chinese Dress. MihoAnkou.jpg|Miho in Ooarai Ankou Dance Uniform. MihoWinter2.jpg|Miho in Ooarai Winter Uniform. MihoCheerleader.jpg|Miho's Cheerleader Outfit. MihoWedding19.jpg|Miho's Wedding Outfit 2. MihoBC.jpg|Miho in BC Freedom Uniform. MihoSwimsuit19.jpg|Miho in Swimsuit (2019). MihoYukata19.jpg|Miho's Yukata Outfit. MihoWeddingAJ2019.jpg|Miho's Wedding Outfit (2017) 2. MihoCultural.jpg|Miho's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Snow White Outfit. MihoHalloween19.jpg|Miho's Halloween Outfit (2019). Miho4thAnniv.jpg|Miho's 4th Anniversary Outfit. MihoRailway.jpg|Miho's Kashima Rinkai Railway Outfit. MihoXmas19.jpg|Miho's Christmas Outfit (2019). MihoNewYear2020.jpg|Miho's New Year Outfit (2020). MihoOnsen.jpg|Miho's Onsen Outfit. Category:Characters Gallery